criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Welcome to Valley/Transcript
Chief Anna Wilson (welcoming): Hello I'm Chief Wilson Welcome to Smart Police Department the new joining us, huh? , is it? Well. You're gonna have one heck of an exciting adventure here in Smart City, I can tell! Anna (excitedly): I hear we're going to be partners in the force The Agent name Agent is expecting you in his office so let's go, shall we? Laura: Yay Chief Anna: Let's Go to the Burning House Laura (winking): Yes Thanks Chief Smart Police Department, ! In the Burning House... Dolly (happy): Wow , Laura Agent Salter (happy): Yes Ah, Wow Dolly s Dolly (happy): Wow Laura So Beautiful... Laura (excited): Let's Go to The Burning House! Chapter 1 Investigate Burning House. Laura (queasy): Oh no, , The Victim's name was Darya Chernova He's been reduced to nothing but a big, bloody mess! Laura (shocked): Wait a second... doesn't this guy look familiar to you at all, ? I could've sworn I've seen this guy somewhere before... Dolly (shot in the shoulder): Laura I Need Your Help! Laura: Yes What Happened Dolly... Dolly: She Fighting With Bridget. I have to warn you, "(Dolly leave.)" Laura: Let's Go to The Hospital coroner name Richard Wells Laura (excited): AAH, geez! You scared the hell out of me! Good thing I always bring a spare pair of boxers... Ask Dolly what he's doing on the murder scene. Laura: Dolly What Happened to Them . Dolly (bandaged up): Ha She Fighting... Laura: Who's Fight Dolly: Bridget Baker Dolly: He's Who Me Finn: Well, I hope that man was telling the truth. And I hope that he doesn't use that twenty on some booze or something stupid like that. Finn: I grew up poor so I know what that feeling is like. And now look where I'm at. I hope that man could do the same. Nobody deserves that. Examine Spoon. Laura: Spoon Name is CC . Laura (excited): The Victim's daugther Name Carmen Chernova Laura (happy): I Agree Let's see Your Happen To Mother's death Her Carmen Chernova Ask Carmen Chernova what her mother's death on the murder scene. Laura (presenting his badge): Excuse Me I'm Agent Salter Ms Chernova Her Pregnancy Mother's death... Carmen (shocked): MURDERED?! Carmen (crying): No, NO! My mother her death ... Laura (sad): We're sorry... Were you two close? Carmen (sadly): Kill my mother I'm Pregnant. Laura (sad and smile): Ok Carmen... Autopsy Victim's Body. Richard (smiling): Hi Laura I'm Richard Wells And I'm Coroner... Laura (happy): Yay Richard Wells Richard: Yes The killer is left handed... Laura: Ok Mr Wells The killer is left handed... Later, in the office... Laura (sweating): I Heard Ok... Laura: Ok Let's Go I Had... Chapter 2 Laura: Ok Let's Go to The Cafe Shop Evelyn (happy): Good Afternoon Miss I'm Evelyn Holloway I'm Tech Expert Laura (winking): Yay Evie Let Go to The Cafe Shop Evelyn: Ok Them Yay At The Cafe Shop Marvin (welcoming): Welcome to Cafe Shop I'm Marvin Rochester Nice See You... Laura (presenting his badge): Good Afternoon Sir I'm Agent Salter I From The Police Department Nice Too Meet You Marvin: Yes What That Think Her Candyland Laura (excited): Let's Go To The Cafe Shop Investigate Cafe Shop Laura (thinking): Hmm... Yummy Food For Candy Laura (excited): Yes Them I Always Is Have Examine Ring Laura: Hmm... The Name id MW Laura: The Name was Marcus Wilson Anna's brother Laura: You're Alright Her Talk to Marcus... Ask Your Victim Marcus Wilson Questions Laura (presenting his badge): Good Afternoon Sir I'm Agent Salter And This is Marcus: Yes Them Yay Her My sister Anna With Siblings Laura: Her My Is Have Marcus (happy): Hmm... Looking Forward To Ask Laura (serious): Yes What Such Away Examine Music Box Laura: The sister named has Lucy Marvin has sister Laura: I Agree Ok Right Let's do this guy Ask Your Victim Friend Her Darya Chernova Her Lucy Laura (presenting his badge): Good Afternoon Madam I'm Agent Salter I From The Police Department With Murders Your Friend of Darya Chernova Lucy (crying): No No Your Friend Laura (sad): Yes If You Far Lucy: I Hope My Brother Marvin Lucy: Me No No Me My friend Investigate River City. Laura: , you found Darya Chernova's briefcase! We must unlock it at once! Laura: And this is a her real name has Dalisay Vasquez! Only the police have access to these photographs, so it must have been the Darya who took it out of the archives! Laura: We must find out why the Commissioner was interested in Her Dalisay. will tell us! Examine Baldwin's Briefcase. Maddie: , Commissioner Baldwin's briefcase was holding just once piece of paper. How odd! Laura (excited): It's a flyer advertising the services of a place called the St Cuthburga Reformatory Institution. Let's ask Evie to find out more about me Analyze St Cuthburga Flyer. Laura: Hey Evie What's up, did you discover anything about the flyer was carrying around? Evie: I did, and I don't like it one bit! Tell me, did you notice anything different about the Darya's daugther? Laura: Yes Them... er... plumper than before... But what does that have to do with the flyer? Evie: Well, the institution the flyer is advertising is a home for so-called "fallen" women - girls who become pregnant out of wedlock! Evie: Which means Carmen must be pregnant! And her mother wanted her locked up! Evie: It's just appalling! St Cuthburga's keeps the women incarcerated until the child is born, and then forces them to give their babies up for adoption! Maddie: How awful! Well, if the Commissioner wanted to lock Adelia up, she certainly had a reason to want him gone! We had better speak to her! Ask Carmen about her mother's plans for her. Laura: , Carmen Are You Pregnant Carmen: Yes Ok Right Now Is Have Laura: Miss Baldwin, we know that you are... er... with child, and- Carmen (sweating): You found out I was pregnant? Blast, I was hoping this dress would conceal it somewhat... Laura: Yes, we did. And... did you realize your mother wanted to lock you up in an institution for fallen women? Carmen: Oh yes, I realized! I found out I was having a baby just after my fiancé was murdered! I had hoped Mother would be supportive after all I'd been through... Carmen: But no! He was ready to lock me up in St Cuthburga's and throw away the key! All because I was unmarried and pregnant... Carmen: It wasn't my fault my mother was dead! What did my father expect? For him to rise from his grave and walk me down the aisle? Laura: I completely understand your outrage, Miss Chernova, but I hope you didn't kill your mother in desperation! Carmen: Me, kill my own mother? I'm pregnant, not monster! Examine Her name. Laura: , the faded message her Real Name Has Dalisay Vasquez reads: "You can never erase the past!" Laura: I agree, this message feels very much like a threat! Was Real Name Has Dalisay Vasquez? If so, why? Laura: Well, the Commissioner can no longer speak, but Dalisay still has his throat! Let's pay him another visit! Confront Dolly about the real name. Laura: Mrs Vasquez, we found your mugshot and the message written to you by Dolly: Oh Thank You Laura I'd got rid of that darned ! Dolly: But fine! The truth is, Baldwin didn't believe in second chances... he was threatening to tell me boss about my formerly thugging ways! Dolly: If me employer found out I were once an Irish mobster, he'd have fired me! Dolly: Forget buying me morning cup of Mazundan coffee... without this job, I couldn't even afford porridge slop! Laura: Is that why you To stop him tattling about your past? Laura: Is that why you killed Darya Chernova To stop him tattling about your past? Dolly: Hoy many times do I need to tell you - I'm done with me gangstery ways! But I won't be sheddin' no tears for that copper, neither! Later, at the cafe... Laura: Well, , we're still unsure what exactly Darya Chernova was investigating on the docks, but it was certainly enough to make one of our suspects Laura: Let's start with Real Name Dalisay Vasquez. For all we know, he wreaked a gangster's revenge to stop the Commissioner from talking about his past! Laura: Or was a pregnant Carmen Chernova so desperate to avoid being institutionalized that she resorted to killed her own mother? Laura: Then we have Lucy Rochester, whose family is at the heart of the Italo-Irish gang war. Her presence here is- Carmen: , Laura I Need Your Help Laura: Yes Miss Chernova What Happened Carmen (sweating): my stomach! It hurts s-so much! And there's water everywhere! Laura (shocked): Water? Miss Chernova, I think you're having your baby! Chapter 3 At the cafe... Laura Salter: , we have the serious and urgent task of solving the murder of the Darya Chernova Laura: Who could have had the audacity to murder a high-ranking Laura: What's more, I Can't Steal Carmen: , I need help! M-my stomach hurts so much! And there's water everywhere! Laura (shocked): Water? Miss Chernova, I believe you have gone into labor! We must get you to the hospital right away! Carmen: But I d-don't think I can walk... the baby, it's coming RIGHT NOW! Laura: , quick! We need my Police Car! At the hospital... (Carmen is seen donning a hospital gown, holding her baby.) Carmen: Oh, , isn't my baby so Beautiful Laura: Miss Chernova I Miss You! Carmen: The sister named Annika, after my other true love! We shall make it, won't we, my little darling! Annika: WAAAAAAHHHH! Carmen: ......... Laura: Don't Worry Miss I Love You Back on the Officer... Laura: , I'm happy for Carmen, but I have to say, I don't think motherhood is for me! Laura: But you're right... enough musing! Our focus must return to catching Darya Chernova's killer! Laura: , we know that the Darya and his murderer spent time at the Cafe Bathroom. Let's take another good look around it!